


土匪夫妇 - 东叶

by gqyingze



Category: Hip Hop RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:56:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gqyingze/pseuds/gqyingze
Summary: SUP疯人院赛哥CP/李东阳x叶润泽/北方人强行学写湖南话，请各位湖南阿姐不要笑话我





	1. Chapter 1

1  
六月二十八，会同县叶老太爷家里要嫁闺女，本来是件大喜事，但是叶老太爷却犯了难。不为别的，就是这湘西一代打从民国初年就土匪为患，土匪势力盘根错节，稍微有点富庶的人家，要么按时给占山为王的土匪上供保个一时平安，要么就是自家枪多马壮。叶家占个富甲一方，枪多马壮，不仅一向不把黄家寨山上的几个小土匪放在眼里，还结了不少梁子。可这回闺女要嫁去的刘大帅家，却偏偏要路过这黄家寨的地盘，水险山高，哪怕几十条枪护着，也不敢说万无一失。  
叶家除了马上要出嫁的叶家二小姐和掌门的大哥，还有一个年方二十一的少爷叶润泽，叶少爷刚从西洋学了经商回来，除了学识渊博，还有一身自小学得的好功夫。叶老爷本想安排他留学回来去照管叶家上海的洋场生意，谁知小少爷死活要留在湘西老家开学堂。这一留下来，可是惊动了湘西一方的小姐大少。叶少爷开学堂开的是新式学堂，教的除了读书认字还有洋文算数。叶少爷自己也一副洋人做派，一向是三件套洋装裹得紧紧的，可是这越裹得紧了，就越让人浮想联翩。叶润泽又自小生的白净好看，一双桃花眼随便往哪瞟一瞟就撩得太太小姐们春心荡漾，那一对水润艳红的嘴唇还勾地十里八乡少爷们，心心念念想着要是被这张嘴给伺候一回得是什么滋味儿。  
除了开学堂，叶家的生意也没被耽误了，叶少爷虽说没去闯十里洋场，可湘西的产业确实在他帮衬下越做越大了。不光民国政府，连军阀也搭上了线，这会儿把姐姐嫁去刘大帅的大少爷，明面上说是叶老太爷的意思，其实暗地里也是他牵的线。所以这如何保平安的法子，自然也是由他来定。  
“你讲哪个？你要替你阿姐上花轿？你怕蛮不清场！”  
“对咯，二姐上小轿走小路切，黄家寨那几个策崽子，正好趁这次都教训清楚咯。”叶润泽在自己家里就没太有外面那样的正形，一边歪在椅子里拿小刀搓指甲一边应付父亲，全然不顾老父正气得吹胡子瞪眼。“要是真叫土匪给绑了去，叫大哥赎我去呗，反正大家都是老相识，我跟他们谈个好价钱咯。”  
“就是因为是老相识……哎呀你莫要忘了李东阳他……”  
听到这个名字的叶润泽像是一只被踩了尾巴的猫，突然就从圈椅里站了起来，拍拍平西装上的褶皱，“反正主意我讲出来哒，有别的好办法你就去做，莫要七里八里……”  
结果眼看到了日子，也确实没寻出一个十全十美的法子来，只好依了叶润泽，让他扮上了新娘，叶润泽本就身量跟他姐姐差不多，宽大的喜服一穿，盖头一遮，花轿一上谁也看不出什么异常，叶家为了不走漏风声，连轿夫司仪都不知道这里面已经是偷龙转凤。一行人吹吹打打就往黄家寨过去了，另一队小轿才乘了叶家小姐，扮做运货的从叶家铺子出发，绕后山小路去了。  
八抬大轿一路奔向山里，刚过了垭口，就听得三声炮响，几条绊马索一拉起来，整个送亲队就给绊了个人仰马翻，叶润泽没留神，在轿子里也摔了个跟头，才刚爬起来，就听得枪声响起，喊声一片。叶润泽这一队人里有护卫队，但人数毕竟不多，又在垭口密林之中，很快就落了下风。叶润泽捡起掉落的盖头重新蒙到头上，刚从轿子里钻出来，胳膊就被人拉住了，一个腾空就给拽到了奔跑的马背上，被人环着腰绞着胳膊动弹不得， 叶润泽还蒙着盖头，不知道自己落到了谁手里，此时那人倒是说了话。  
“妹陀你不要坏事，我不会害你。”  
这人几年不见，连声音变得低沉沙哑了些，但是一听就是李东阳没错。  
话还没说完李东阳屁股上就挨了黄艺伟一脚，踢得他差点抱着怀里的人从马上摔下去。黄家大姐气得脸都歪了，跟他示意别磨蹭了赶紧走，一边跑一边喊了一句：  
“叶小姐我们好吃好喝待着，要还想见到人，让叶老倌子拿钱来赎！”  
说罢一行人就退上了山，叶润泽蒙着盖头，胳膊被一根麻绳捆在背后，只看到马匹在密林小道上行进，一会儿工夫身后的追赶声就没有了，想是自己的护卫队跟丢了。盘山道弯弯绕绕，不多时又下了马走了一段极陡峭的山道，才算是到了一个寨子里。李东阳搬了个椅子来，让他先坐下。随后又听到有别人进来，想是黄艺伟，黄家大姐。  
“电别你要哦改咯，一脚踢到我背过气，还拷我脑壳。”  
“你个猪脑壳又拷不坏！叫你撤了赶紧走！”  
叶润泽听了不禁偷笑一声，这么几年过去了，黄家阿姐这火爆脾气倒是没怎么变过，估计还是天天给李东阳气个半死。  
“哎，叶小姐，你也不用害怕，咱们两家也是老相识，我们只求财不害命。你家老倌子送钱过来，我们安安全全把你送下山去不会耽误你的好事。”  
李东阳说话还算客气，但是一旁的黄艺伟可是没好气。  
“不过要是你家那个撮把子叶润泽再搞什么鬼，老娘可是要不客气了！”  
“电别别说了！”  
这回轮到李东阳吼了起来，黄艺伟也知道自己戳到了弟弟的伤处，一时也没话继续说，叶润泽还是不吭声，三个人都沉默了半分钟之后，黄家阿姐冷冷的声音又响了起来：  
“你脚怎么这么大？”  
话音刚落叶润泽的盖头就被扯了下来，叶润泽对着姐弟两人尴尬地笑了笑，三个人大眼瞪小眼谁都说不出别的一句话。  
“嬲啊！中计了！”最后还是黄艺伟仰天长叹一声，立马招呼人往外走，“他姐姐肯定走后山了！我去劫人！李岷达你把他给我绑好了千万别给我放跑了！老子这回要拿双份的赎金！”  
黄艺伟这旋风一样地离开了，大厅里就剩下叶润泽和李东阳两个人。  
“叶……叶几？”  
“好久不见啊东别。”  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 湖南话对于北方人来说太难了/争取下一章上肉

2  
李东阳和叶润泽当然不是第一次见面。  
在李东阳跟着自家阿姐落草为寇之前，是叶家的佃户，黄家租着叶家几亩田靠天吃饭，黄家阿姐黄艺伟能干，家里嗲嗲妈妈没得早，她还养活着一个来投靠他们的远房表弟李东阳。按理说穷人的孩子早当家，可是李东阳却长成了个十足的捣蛋精，从到了黄家，这上房揭瓦，追猫逗狗的事儿就没断过，叶润泽在自家宅院里读书，也时常能听到黄家阿姐响彻云霄的怒吼，“李东阳嗯咯杂化孙子！！！！！！”  
叶润泽很想知道这个来了半年就热闹了半个镇子的李东阳到底是个什么模样。  
有次李东阳惹了祸，到处躲黄阿姐，实在没地方躲了，就翻过墙头跑进了叶家。其实一翻进叶家李东阳就后悔了，要是躲一会儿没人看见还好，万一让叶家人发现了他，怕不是要被当作贼打出去，到时候还是要挨打。李东阳正想着千万别给人看见了，转身就发现院子里站着个跟自己差不多大的少年。  
“你就是李东阳？”  
十五岁的叶润泽比十四岁的李东阳还要矮半个头，但毕竟是站在自己家里，气势上还是压了李东阳一截。  
但是李东阳是谁啊？远近闻名的会同混世小魔王，那会被叶润泽吓到，他三步两步窜到叶润泽面前，恶狠狠地盯着他，“老子就是李东阳，细伢子你莫要作声，作声老子……”还没说完院外突然响起说话声，叶润泽赶紧捂着他的嘴把他拉进了一旁的房间里。  
“是你莫要作声，让娭毑听到我也保不住你。”  
叶润泽一边嘱咐他一边趴在他身上越过他肩膀去看院子里的动静，李东阳早就听说叶家有个特别漂亮的小少爷，估计就是这个了，别说搁在男的里，就算是放整个会同县的女伢子里，李东阳也没见过长这么标致的。长这么好看，是个男的真可惜了，李东阳看着趴在自己身上的叶润泽不禁舔了舔嘴唇，可叶润泽的手还捂在他嘴上呢，这一舔，舌头就舔到了叶小少爷手心里，吓得叶润泽一哆嗦，赶紧把手藏到背后，跳开离李东阳半步远，脸上憋得通红。  
“你要哦改？！”  
李东阳怕他喊人进来，赶紧赔笑说自己不是故意的，屋外娭毑们穿院而过，院子里有恢复了平静。李东阳打算着趁这个机会赶紧离开，袖子却被叶润泽扯住了。  
“哎，李东阳，我帮了你，”叶润泽眨眨眼，“以后你带我翻墙出去玩好不好？”  
“叶家还不好玩吗？”  
“家里哪有外面好玩。”  
李东阳点点头，在接下来的几个月里他时不时得会出现在叶润泽小院的墙头，叶家小少爷看起来斯文白净，没想到野起来是真的疯，而且越玩越疯。  
“叶几……你是不是该……回家咯？“  
李东阳看着正躺他身边抽烟的叶润泽心里有点发慌。天气热，叶润泽出来玩不爱穿自己的衣服，就抢了李东阳的坎肩来穿，坎肩是黄艺伟刚给他做的，穿叶润泽身上大了一圈，松松垮垮挂在身上什么也遮不住。他头发有段时间没剪了，用红布扎了个头巾，多出来的布条长长垂在肩膀上，李东阳看多了就会没由来地觉得燥热。  
“你个死伢子想让我回去？”叶润泽白了他一眼，翻了个身趴到李东阳身边，又从嘴里喷出口烟，烟雾里他的眼睛都有些迷离，旱烟抽多了嘴唇更肿了，李东阳盯着看了几眼，觉得嘴里更干了。心里更烦躁，想要里这个招惹他的源头远一点。  
“对头，老子要去耍堂客，莫得带你。”这话说的李东阳心里发虚，他才没有耍过堂客，村子里的幺妹们全都怕他，堂客们也都嫌他又烦又穷，但是在叶润泽面前，这个架势他是要装起的。叶润泽听了这话，眯着眼靠到李东阳肩膀上，一脸的鄙视。  
“唉，李东阳，就你还去耍堂客，耍堂客要打波搞路你晓得哒？”  
李东阳本来随口说着玩的，听了这话就来了气，  
“老子当然晓得，老子策过哩妹坨比你读过哩书还多。”  
“嗯啰，满哥是条硬腿喃……”叶润泽一点也不想去拆穿他，就是把烟袋锅往地上一磕，翻身骑到李东阳腰上。李东阳有点慌，其实他最近好几次发春梦主角都是叶润泽，他就是觉得这样下去要大事不好才想去找个妹子耍一耍，这下可好，春梦主角直接骑他裤裆上了，幸亏叶润泽没乱动，不然他那根夜夜精神的棒子估计的立刻立正敬礼。正想赶紧把叶润泽给推下去，这小少爷却突然趴得更近了。叶润泽眨眨眼睛，一双明亮的眼睛闪着狡黠的光，伸出舌头舔舔嘴唇。  
“东别教我打波呗。”  
接吻这种事情本来就可以无师自通，更别说李东阳早就在春梦里把想对叶家小少爷干的事演练了好多遍。叶润泽第一次跟别人接吻，却被勾得舌头都伸进了李东阳嘴里，跟他的搅在一起。  
亲到一半两个人都喘地不行，但是谁都不想放开，就嘴贴着嘴喘气，叶润泽突然咯咯笑了起来，李东阳不明所以，捏着他下巴让他抬起头，这成了精一样的小少爷干脆双手撑着他的肩膀坐直身子，腰身晃了晃，蹭着身下李东阳腿间硬邦邦的东西。  
“你硌到我啰。”  



	3. 3 - 继续回忆杀

土匪夫妇 3  
3  
李东阳觉得这西沉的太阳特别晃眼，照下来让他脸上火烧一样烫，当然他那根跟叶润泽贴在一起的命根子更烫。叶润泽还保持着跪在他身上的姿势，只是两个人的裤子都褪到了裆下，叶润泽拉了他的手跟自己一起包住两人硬挺的下身撸动。李东阳被激得不行，嘴里只会“叶几，叶几”地叫着，没一会儿就跟叶润泽一块儿泄在了手里。高潮过后的叶润泽眼角红红的，散开的发丝贴在额前，滴着汗水昭告这一段荒唐。李东阳看他看得入神，就贴过去亲他的眼角，叶润泽嫌痒，左闪右躲不让他亲，睫毛扫着李东阳的舌头，一来二去，两个人毕竟是十几岁情窦初开的少年，就又都折腾硬了。  
长在乡下的少年，这些事情是没吃过猪肉也看过猪跑。李东阳再不满足被叶润泽用手伺候，便去扒叶润泽的裤子，却被人一把打开。  
“在勒里搞你莫不是要弄死老子。”叶润泽瞪了他一眼，眼看着李东阳一脸绝望像是个被从嘴里抢了肉去的小老虎，又想到自己也是想要的很，便随后又趴在他耳边悄悄说道，“今夜过了三更过来，我屋头有从哥哥那里搞到的油膏……”  
话没说完叶润泽自己先臊了个大红脸。这一下把自己处心积虑要勾引李东阳的事儿全给说破了。赶紧从李东阳身上爬起来，胡乱整理了下衣服就跑，留下李东阳一个人愣在那儿，脑子里疯狂转动着处理刚才接收到的信息。  
三更鼓刚过，李东阳就熟门熟路翻进了叶家大院。叶润泽住的偏院早已灭了灯，门却是虚掩着的，李东阳轻抬着门把手开门，尽可能把门轴吱呀的声音减到最低。进了房正想插上门，叶润泽就从背后就扑上来了，李东阳也不去管门闩了，反手把人抱住就按在怀里亲，一边亲一边推着他往后退，直到撞上书桌被挡住了去路。李东阳这才抬起头来仔细打量这要命的小祖宗来。叶润泽就穿了件白绸的亵衣，腿上却是光着的，上衣勉强盖住他的要害，只露出两条细长的白腿。  
李东阳觉得自己根本等不到去床上，就一把把叶润泽抱到了桌子上，分开他两条腿。  
“我自己弄过了，你摸摸我。”叶润泽的声音细不可闻，却在寂静的夜里像是往李东阳耳朵里扔了一个炸雷一样。  
李东阳顺着他大腿内侧摸过去，那隐秘的夹缝里一片滑腻湿热。他摸到那个小小的入口，顺利探进自己一根手指，高热的软肉立刻吸附过来紧紧包住他。  
“叶几你憋着这个好久了吧？还偷你大哥大嫂的油膏，莫不是自己早就玩过了？”  
李东阳气他算计自己，一边调笑他一边又加了根手指进去，“你自己用了几根手指噻？都把自己给玩松咯。”  
叶润泽早就难受的不行，好不容易把李东阳给盼来了还被这样折腾，也气得不行，“李东阳嬲你妈妈别，你到底要不要搞，你莫要七里八里仔细老子把你轰出去”  
李东阳下午就被硬生生打断了一回，早就硬的不行了，听了这话也不再捉弄他，解了自己的腰带提枪就要干，可是突然外面响起脚步声，李东阳想起自己并没有插好门闩，正欲回身去插门，门却被推开，两个人赤裸着纠缠在一起的情景就活生生撞进了推门进来的叶家大哥眼里。  
接下来的事情宛如炼狱，李东阳至今不愿再去回想。叶家不愿家丑败露，便将他当作贼来办，按在堂前往死里打，他昏过去之前就只看见叶润泽跪在他大哥面前磕头。最后他命大没给打死，留了一口气被扔回黄艺伟面前。叶家收回了黄家的地契，他们姐弟俩从此在这会同县再无立锥之地，一开始黄家阿姐还带着他讨饭，可渐渐的人家连饭也不敢施舍给他们。黄艺伟哪是受得了这气的女子，把重伤昏迷的李东阳绑在背后硬生生爬过十里险坡上了胡家寨的土匪窝叩门，举着刀逼着人家收了她和李东阳插了香，落草当了响马。李东阳命不该绝，让山上的半吊子大夫几付汤药灌下去，不光命捡了回来，连身量也比之前长了一些。上山两个月，就能跟黄艺伟和弟兄们下山开张了，几趟大标子走下来，两人都得了大当家的赏识。黄艺伟更是坐上了二把交椅。  
几年后胡家寨大当家在官府剿匪里丢了命，黄艺伟一人带着李东阳下山烧了县太爷的宅院报仇，回来全寨上下便拜了黄艺伟当了大当家，胡家寨也改名叫了黄家寨。  
至于叶润泽，李东阳只听被劫的客商说叶家小少爷被送出去留洋了，便再无什么音信。


	4. 4-洞房花烛夜

土匪夫夫4  
回忆杀结束，小别还剩新婚呢，这一别几载，我们是不是要让他们搞得轰轰烈烈一点？  
BTW，我放弃学习湖南话了。  
年少时候的回忆结束的惨烈，两个人这一别几年没见，却在这万万想不到的时候碰上了。黄艺伟一走，这下子只留下了叶润泽和李东阳两个人继续大眼瞪小眼，气氛一度十分尴尬。  
“叶几，叶少爷，你……渴吗？”  
叶润泽点点头，李东阳立马如蒙大赦一般跑了出去，一会儿就端了碗水进来放在桌上，叶润泽低头看了一眼水，又抬头看了一眼李东阳，递过去一个“你让我怎么喝？”的眼神。  
李东阳赶紧端起水来放到叶润泽嘴边，叶润泽出来之前还简单化了妆，涂了他从国外带回来的口红，虽然经过刚才一番折腾，可照样还是红艳艳的，沾了水，更显得耀眼，李东阳看得有点出神，没留意手里的水给洒了出来，溅在了叶润泽胸前，他又手忙脚乱去擦，但还是洇湿了一大片。  
李东阳尴尬地看了叶润泽一眼，“要不，我给你拿出去晾晾？”  
叶润泽斜着眼睛瞪他，我可还给绑着呢，你把我也一块儿晾了？  
“要不把外面这件给你解开吧，洇湿了里面的衣服更难受喃……”李东阳看叶润泽不置可否，就直接上手帮他解开大红的外袍，没想到叶润泽里面穿的不是中式里衣也不是西式衬衫，而是条同样大红鸳鸯戏水的女式肚兜，红色丝绸衬在他过分白的皮肤上，看得李东阳脸上有点烧。  
“做戏做全套嘛。”叶润泽反而更放得开，“嗳，东别，今日折腾了好多，我好热咯， 你帮我擦擦汗好不好？”  
湘西的夏夜闷热潮湿，虽然是在山里，多少比县城要凉快，但李东阳见叶润泽头发都汗湿了贴在额头上，记起他着实怕热， 便点点头，出去了一会儿，又抱着个脸盆和手巾回来。  
叶润泽胳膊还被捆在身后没有自由，索性梗起脖子，让李东阳替他服务。李东阳也认命，拧干了蘸着凉水的手巾给他擦脖子里和肩膀上的汗。擦到一半去洗手巾的空档，叶润泽站起来转了个身，跪在椅子上把后背露给他。  
“嗳，后面也帮我擦一哈噻。”  
叶润泽后背极白，横搭着两根女式肚兜的细红丝带。李东阳帮他擦着后背上的汗珠，不由得越贴越近，手上力气也控制不住地大了一些，压得叶润泽后背反弓下去越趴越低，不得不脸贴着椅背稳住自己。少年时那求而不得的记忆有一次涌上心头，李东阳脑子里全都是那夜在黑暗中叶润泽眼睛里闪着水光，贴在他耳边说“我自己弄过了，你摸摸我。”  
在当下这刚入夜昏暗的灯火下，叶润泽的眼里还是闪着一样的水光，嘴角挂着类似的笑意对他说，  
“东别，你又硌着我了……”  
都做到这个份儿上了李东阳也不是真傻，把手巾一摔，抱着叶润泽的腰就扯掉了他那条碍事的裙子，手伸下去，发现叶润泽早就不知道什么时候就已经硬了。他摸了两把，手心里就湿哒哒的，伸出手去给叶润泽看，“这么想要？”叶润泽不理他，只是暗搓搓把腰往后去蹭李东阳，可是这个姿势真的不太好受，跪在硬邦邦的木椅子上，胳膊被绑在背后没有办法保持平衡，还好李东阳扶住了他的腰才让他没倒下，不过那只手就顺着腰线一路滑进了他身后的缝隙，就着叶润泽蹭在他手上的一点液体，硬生生撑开后面的入口，探了一根手指头进去。勾引的许久未开荤的叶家小少爷一阵酥麻，发出一阵叹息。  
“这么爽啊？”  
李东阳本来就比他高不少，这会儿整个人趴到他身上，咬着他耳朵说话，下面手里也没停住，一个劲儿往里面抽送，一开始还干涩的穴道一会儿竟然湿润了起来，发出咕叽咕叽的水声。  
“叶大少爷这是许久没开过荤了？还是说……”李东阳突然发了狠，又硬塞了根手指进去“叶大少爷这几年给洋人玩开了，浪成这样？”一想到自己当年差点死在他哥哥手里，这个始作俑者却拍拍屁股跑去了西洋留学，回来了还不放过自己，李东阳胸口就跟压了一块石头一样，索性抽出手指，掏出自己的家伙摁住他就往里捅。  
饶是叶润泽正想要的不得了， 被这么来了一下也痛的惨叫出声，整个人瘫软在椅子上。  
“别……东别，疼。”  
李东阳到底还是惦记着他，被他这么一叫心里也颤了颤。于是伸手把人从椅子上揽过来，抱在怀里亲他泛了红的耳根和眼角，又去摸他前面。叶润泽虽然疼，但到底是想要的，给安抚了一会儿，绞着李东阳命根子的肉穴也慢慢放松。李东阳可不想再多等，双手掐着他的屁股往外掰开，一点一点儿侵入，慢慢又给他插出不少水来。李东阳一觉得爽快心里就又吃味，手上就又没轻没重起来，像是要把自己当年因为这个人遭的难都还回去。站着操了一会儿，又把人抱在怀里，换自己坐到椅子上，掐着叶润泽的腰往自己身上怼。叶小少爷被搞得两眼都是泪花，爽到骨头都酥麻，李东阳越是狠，他越是食髓知味地跟上去。他十五岁就存了勾引他的心，却因此差点害了他性命。之后被兄长送去半个地球之外的陌生国度，一个人受尽了白眼和冷漠。叶润泽有时会在夜里梦到李东阳在夏日余辉里的笑容，也会因为梦到他被打得血肉模糊而夜半惊醒。叶润泽想他想得多了就不由得有些恨他，恨他莫名跳过了那堵墙，笑得没心没肺一出现就勾走了自己三魂七魄，恨他傻到被自己一勾引就上钩也不知道后退。在最难过的日子里叶润泽想，李东阳你如果没死，我就是爬也要爬回国把你找出来。  
他想，李东阳你可千万别死了。  
可真的见到了，李东阳还是那个李东阳，还是宝的要命，还是被他一勾引就上钩，好像六年的光阴在他身上什么痕迹都没有留下，他又偏偏不那么乐意了。  
“李东阳你嬲得这样好……李东阳，李司令，这些年也没少欺男霸女吧……我嬲……”话还没说完就又给顶到爽处， 后半句湘骂给堵在嘴里，变成随着李东阳节奏的一声声喘息。李东阳被他气得头脑发热，一下下干得更起劲，“对咯，老子就是嬲你嬲的这样好，给你下面都嬲成老子形状，免得你在外面勾三搭四！”  
叶润泽心想自己哪儿就勾三搭四了，气不打一处来，不管自己手还绑着呢就去推身后的人，挣扎着往前逃，结果被又一下搂住带进怀里，李东阳咬了一口他的耳朵。  
“别再跑了，叶润泽。”  
老子哪里跑了，老子这是跑回来了。  
叶润泽被干得脑子里早就烧成了一堆浆糊，捆在他手上的麻绳散开了，他也不逃了，就想去摸摸自己涨的发疼的肉棒，结果李东阳也不让他去碰，硬生生给他操射了。叶小少爷哪里受过这等罪，整个人瘫在李东阳怀里连腰都直不起来，但是后面吃着李东阳的大家伙却是越吸越紧，吧嗒吧嗒的水声也是越来越响。李东阳干得爽了，又架着他趴到了堂屋的八仙桌上翻过来倒过去的干。 直到叶润泽哭得快要背过气去才罢了手，搂了人在怀里哄，哄了一半又觉得事情不对。  
“叶几，你是不是故意让我抓你上来……”  
“哦。”  
“哦。。。”  
李东阳架着腿软腰疼的叶润泽往外走，迎头就撞上了气冲冲从外面回来的黄艺伟。看样子是没逮到叶二小姐，回来又撞见这一茬，三个人大眼瞪小眼，俩人这一身“我们刚刚搞过了”的气息怎么逃得过黄家寨主的法眼。僵持了几秒，黄家阿姐就蹲到地上哀嚎起来。  
“李东阳你个杂化孙子！老娘这趟活不光白跑了！还要搭上份聘礼下给叶家是不是！”  
End  



End file.
